customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Go
Barney Go! & Wheel is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 1, 1994. On May 11, 1999, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's A Circle Shape It's Round. 'Plot' When Jesse bends a wheel cleaning his grandfather's old bike, Barney suggests him and the other kids visit with his friend, "Pop Wheely". Pop Wheely absolutely loves wheels and anything that has to do with transportation--and he just happens to run a wheel factory. As Pop Wheely's magical machine cranks out a new wheel for Jesse's bike, "Pop Wheely" lets Barney and his friends test new wheels for his bus, his horse wagon, his ship, his train, and airplanes as they learn about street and bike safety along the way. Finally, everyone is back in the treehouse putting the finishing touches on Jesse's newly renovated bike. 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner/Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Carol Farabee, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameo) *Sarah (Katie Gross) (cameo) *Taylor (Mary Evans) (cameo) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) (cameo) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) (cameo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Billy (Andy Evans) (cameo) *Harry (Brandon Perry-Russell) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) (cameo) *Other Playground Friends﻿ (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) 'Songs' #Barney Theme Song #Games #Laugh with Me! #Broken Wheels #Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go #Me and My Teddy #Nursery Rhyme Kitchen Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake #The Wheels on the Bus #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Here Comes the Fire Engine #Down By The Station #Bubble Bubble Bath #The Rocket Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #The Barney Bag #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #If All the Raindrops #The Fishing Song #Going on A Cobly Hunt #Mr. Knickerbocker #Riding on a Bike #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #This Is The Way #I Love You (Performed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Colby, Other People, the mother, and the father) Colby's Appearance 'Gallery' Releases Original Release (1994) VHS Re-Release (1999) DVD Release (2007) Original Spanish VHS Release (1997) Original UK Release (1997) Australian VHS release (1997) Spanish Release (1997) German Release (1999) French Release (1999) Hebrew VHS Release (2006) 'Trivia' *This video marked: **The first time that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson on home video. Stinson was Barney's Double, used for first "quick changes". Stinson from The Barney costume from At Home with Animals is used had previously done live appearances as the purple dinosaur and would continue to do so until he replaced David Joyner in 2000. **The first Barney video to be filmed on the treehouse set. *This video was originally called Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WNET New York City. *Originally, in the first script for Barney's Great Adventure, the whole kids cast for this video, including Derek, appeared in the opening scene as cameos. Also, according to the original script, Marcella is Tosha's cousin. This scene probably got cut because, by the time they started filming, the cast was too old Barney: The Movie was announced for a summer 1995 release, but it was later cancelled. This film was going be released by Geffen Pictures through Warner Bros Pictures. *The production for this video begin on April 1, 1994 and ended in April 12, 1994 Filming for this video the radio show was originally scheduled for October 4, 1994 from is premieres available to pre-order. But due to the the Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of song (WP John Hopkins School of Public Health developed a page safety guide that was included in the of this video published Piggyback Songs and in turn owned the song A Barney Magazine was launched) Lyons is unable to use it again until the Barney & Friends begins airing outside of the United Kingdom the production was pushed back to November 1994 and this special was filmed first time is was [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Live!_In_New_York_City Barney Live! In New York City] was performed. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney at 1994's Macy's Thanksgiving Parade" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney at 1994's Macy's Thanksgiving Parade" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney at 1994's Macy's Thanksgiving Parade" is used. Category:1994 Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)